Love Thy Guardian
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Inspired by Va Va Voomstick 's SoulMate. Things get pretty weird when Raimundo and Jack take a trip through city and come across a new place. They learn that their own guardians are powerful demons bent on making them theirs. YAOI. Need 5 reviews for the each chapter, if ya want more.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Thy Guardian **  
_ Disclaimer: I don't own Xaoilin Showdown. _  
Summary/Plot: Raimundo has trouble controlling his hate filled thoughts towards his boyfriend, Jack, and his unending love for him. Raimundo wants to prove his feelings for Jack, so he takes him through city and they come across a new place_._ They decide to go there, for a change of scenery. Jack and Rai. get informed about their own guardians but theres just one catch. Yaoi.  
**~Author's Note~**  
I was inspired by Va Va Voomstick 's SoulMate, so some parts **MAY** seem/be similar. I basically dedicated this to VVV, 'cuz I liked_ that _story **that** much(enough to make my own vers. of the story).  
_Pairings: Rai.+Jack = __OC+Raimundo__ X __Jack+ Chase _  
_ (LOL Math/ don't take the "=" seriously)_

**What To Expect (not limited to): **Politically Incorrect Language (aka "Foul" language), Sexual scenes, Talks of violence, Twosome,** Sex (actually not smutty :D...WAIT! DON'T GO! ITS STILL! GOOD!).**  
**Lets Bargin:**  
**IF I get 5+ Reviews, You'll get (not limited to): **Violence (act two), Bestiality (Human X Furry/demon furry. [act two]), Foursome (act two), **Orgy** **(**thinking about it**, [act two] **if you want it, lets trade**: 10+reviews **and you got yourselves an orgy)  
**[I feel like a dirty sales min, yuck]**  
** ^^Enjoy and Tell Mi Whatcha Think^^ **

Act one:

**Raimundo Pedrosa:** a tall (six feet) light brown brazilian teen with brown jagged (but neat) hair and blues eyes. He wore a white hoodie covering most of his fishnet under shirt, tight turquoise (a shade of blue but apparently not blue enough) pants and white running shoes.  
Age: Eightteen, Senior.

**Jack Spicer:** a tall (**same** height as Rai.) skinny white teen with white makeup on his face, red eyes, and spiky bright red hair. He wears yellow spiral goggles on his head, a trench coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, his heli-pack, tight black pants, and black boots. He has a thin black mark (make up) under both of his eyes and under his right eye was a thin black line trailing down to his right cheek. Age: Eighteen, Senior.

**Wuya:** a tall (seven feet) thin lady. She has long red hair and light brown skin with pointed ears and red lipstick. She wears a black robe with purple outlines, a red sash and no footwear. Under both of her eyes was a horizontal line and three vertical lines, trailing down from the horizontal line to her cheeks. Her eyes were bright green. Age: Twenty Five, Witch.

**Mr. Fung: ** a tall (**between** Jack and Wuya) bald man with a black mustache and a black goatee, that had long thick eyebrows. He wears a white shirt under a short-sleeve blue shirt that he wears open, revealing a medallion around his neck in between the shirt. Age: Forty Seven, Wizard.

**~Movie View~ **  
**~Scene: School Gates~**  
**~Time: Before School Starts~ **  
**~Focus/ IHE(In his/her eyes): Raimundo~**

God this sucks, sitting alone on a small staircase in front of this fucking school, its cold, windy and I probably look like some pathetic sad sap, just not as pathetic as Jack. Its torture watching people in two's and three's go through the gates, laughing and having a ball. Oh, there's Jack in that big black coat of his. Nope not even gonna look at me are ya? Well I want nothing to do with you either!

God I miss you...

I'm so hopeless, what happened to us? We use to spend nearly all of our spare time together. Now I see him and I just want to push him into a furnace and watch as he screams from being burned alive. What am I thinking! Jack's been my best friend since I got to this hell hole. I remember the good ol' days when I went to his house and he went to mine, he always said he, mine was better.

I kept staring at the gate, paying no mind to Jack, as he passed me on his way up the stares. As I sat alone in silence I only had my thoughts for company: _**I can't believe we haven't talked to each other since last week, not even a "hi" This is BULLSHIT! We're... at least ... we were inseparable and now you'd think we'll never be friends. Well although I'm feeling like I should keep my distance from him or put his head in a bear trap, he's my best friend, well best high school friend, we always hung out together. I can't just let it end like this, its too weird, I can't...I won't! We're getting back together by the end of this day! Who am kidding I can't even talk to him and I don't even have a plan. I wonder how I will do this... Hmmm...well I could put him in a cement block...No no Damnit! ARGH! Well- **_

My thoughts were interrupted by a defining alarm, _**ARGH! I hate that fucking bell! its too damn loud.**_ Making my way up the stairs I thought of places we could go after the electronic store and different ways I could kill him. Tried to be creative but all I could think of was his house or mine.

I ran into Jack on the second floor, I was bound to see him, we have the same first period, Mr. Benin, stupid name, for Physics, stupid subject. I rather force Jack's head in a vad of acid than listen to Mr. Benin's boring ass lectures. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of ending my innocent best friend. That's right he's done nothing to deserve my murderous actions and that confuses me. Why do I feel like ending him if he's done nothing wrong?

As I waited for our late ass teacher to get his ass in gear and hurry the hell up, I saw Jack glancing down at my pants so I did the same to him. I love it when he wears tight black pants, well just tight pants I don't care about the color.

I looked up to his chest then to his ugly face, ugh! I'm so glad he can't read minds, least my mind. His eyes weren't normal, _he_ wasn't his normal self, he seemed very depressed. Watching his sad expression on his poor excuse for a face made a part of me smile but the other part wanted to grab him and hug him. I forget that to him along with anyone else I'm just staring at him. I realized something just then, he was staring at me too, slightly smiling, wait what?!. Hmm, he look good as a corpse RAGH! I just wanted to hug Jack's waist and apologize for all these awful thoughts rampaging through my mind.

Well I can't say I hate him, I'm wearing the pants he loved and I loved his pants, odd. As I walked next to him not saying a word, I realized he hated those pants because 'they show to much' so he purposely wore pants that I loved, for a few reasons, but he hated.

I easily put two and two together as we went inside the room 202, we waited as other people, who got there before us, flooded into the room. I went inside the room befor Jack, so he had to follow me to our seats, since we sat together. I walked to our desk; you know the judges' desk? the high middle ones? well the room's desks looked exactly like those just not as high. I sat down then slid down to the end so Jack could sit.

Sometime during class I scooted a bit closer to Jack, then a few moments after that he scooted a bit closer to me. I couldn't help but smile, this meant that he still liked me._**I shouldn't be anywhere close to you lest I feel the urge to drown you in a lake then feast on your corpse! Oh god! Whats wrong with me? **_At nearly the of class, we were a few centimeters away from each other and I was determined to find out if he still wanted to be friends. Even though I had nearly everything in my body shouting: _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Drown him in his own blood! _and we were in school; I had to do what had to be done.

I reached around Jack's back, my right hand went under his trench coat then my hand went under his shirt and touched bare skin. _**Sitting in the back has it's advantages, now for your throat damnit brain.**_My hand rubbed his cold back then trailed down to his underwear. Jack, somehow, remained unphased by my actions well according to his facial expressions, but I know Jack, if he didn't like something, you could tell. I slowly glided my hand down to his bare-bottom, I squeezed his and waited a little bit for Jack's reaction. Jack shifted a little, letting me feel around his bare booty, which was a first for me, a tad more. I looked down at my paper, scribbles, I can't write well with my left hand. I peered over at Spicer's paper, notes; he must have noticed my gaze because he flipped the paper over and started writing but he still had room on the other side.

When he finished writing, I was looking at the teacher and nodded, so it seemed like I was paying attention, so he nudged me a bit with his shoulder. Looking at his "notes" I read them and nearly jumped up in excitement. His paper read: _Can we talk later? About US? Can we meet at the back field Please? _

_** Fuck Yeah! I'm GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! FUCK! Fuck it, I give up. **_I was filled with joy, I couldn't believe US was more important to him, then anything else. I thought he'd want me to stop or something but instead he wanted to talk to me. I feel like I shouldn't go but to hell with feelings I needed to have my friend back, my best friend. I responded to his question by squeezing his right cheek then patting his back, he probably didn't think that, that was a yes.

After that the bell rang so I instantly withdrew my hand and started to pack up, I caught glimpses of Jack putting stuff into his odd backpack and a few glimpses of the top part of his pale ass. We both finished packing and once he got up I saw Jack pull his underwear up, so it covered his rump. I got up and headed to my next class, Mrs. Jorge (pronounced: whorehey, in english), calculus. I followed Jack to my second period class, we have five out of six classes together and in each one, we sit next to each other. If we were like what we were a week ago, I'd call this a blessing but we aren't so I'm calling this a damnation.

I left Jack since we had different classes. His was 214, _**lucky bastard, gotta rip his limbs off later.**_ while mine was 415, _**I fucking hate school. **_As I went up stairs I noticed that more boys, than before, are wearing tighter pants, Hot. I saw one guy with a boner, his cock was pressed against his leg, while he talked with some girl. I doubt he was even listening probably thinking of hot sex. I managed to drag myself to the classroom just before the bell rang again, I went to my desk and sat down. My partner, Clay something, I don't bother with the last names of people I don't hang out with. Clay wore a wore a white shirt, a white tank top, white over white is basically see-through. He wore a black belt black pants and black shoes. His upper body is incredible I'm surprised that his lower half can support it but MMM he's fine.

Me and Clay have gotten a little closer since I can't hang with Jack 'cuz I might lynch him. Clay's a real sweety he told me that if I wanted a rebound guy, I should choose him. At first I didn't know what he meant so one night, to get my mind off Jack, I thought about what he said. I was shocked to realize that Clay agreed to me using him as a back up boyfriend. That's a weird way to come out to someone but its nice to know I could talk to someone.

The class went by pretty fast although it felt like it dragged on and on. Nothing interesting happened except for the fact my mind was at war with itself, over Jack. I'm gonna go insane if this continues for another week. I talked with Clay for most of the period I thanked for listening to my problems and apologized for being such a pain in the ass. Clay didn't seem to mind listening to me, his attitude was perfect, he didn't rush to conclusions and he gave me stuff to work with. _**Oh could take him down town, I'm sure I can find a electronic store or something, down there...some where...or something to impale him with...**_

Although I say he's hot, sexy, a great friend and gay, I didn't open up to him at first. He seemed like a gay hating, sexist, stick in the hand, but after the teacher made us get to know one another, I now have poor judgment or at least shouldn't assume .  
He's awesome, if I wasn't with Jack I'd try hard to be with this hunk. We have a lot in common, we like wrestling, watching and doing, we're not huge sports fans and we like the same type of food: sweet.

The next period I had was Ms. Lindres, kinda pretty if you ask the horn dogs in her class, for Gym. I didn't even look at the class schedule, too much walking all the way up then all the way down. I had to rush to that class, the gym is on the other side, down the hall, there's a connection to the second floor. The changing rooms are on far side of the gymnasium. Although the trip is a pain in the ass I really like the class, since I excel at all sports, soccer, football, ping pong, golf, etcetera. I made my way to the locker room where I already saw a few boys ready to go and most were changing. I went to lockers in the third row, of ten, and went to the middle of the left side.

I took my time changing, not because I was looking around at the other boys, its just that the teachers don't open the door, to go to the huge gymnasium til ten minutes after the second bell rang. Watching some of the boys was fun 'cuz most of them mess around with each other, pantsing, flashing, groping, personally I think they're all gays in denial, . I do sometimes participate in those activities but only to the ones bigger than me and people who pick on others who are insecure about their bodies. I usually pants someone right after they pants someone else or right before. I only grope Jack and Clay, they don't mind, I've asked if they did and they said no.

I'm not one to flash, I'm not that kind of person however I have been flashed before, many times. It doesn't bother me I usually say something encouraging to them so they don't feel bad, or something, plus II know flashing takes a lot of courage. I opened my locker put my bag in it and stripped down to my blue boxers, but I kept my fishnet undershirt. I swapped my school clothes for my red and white gym clothes. I put my clothes in the locker the closed the locker and waited for class to begin.

** ~Time: Seven Minutes Later~**

My class stayed inside while the other classes went outside. We played dodge ball, in five minutes it was down to me and Jack. Jack sucks at throwing compared to me but so does everyone else compared to me however Jack is very hard to hit. Jack is a very good at dodging and he a fast runner not as fast as me but I'm sure I'm the fastest in the school.

As I threw a barrage of dodge balls at Jack as I was on the offensive, I noticed that he was happy. I've never seen him so happy but that's probably because his best friend wasn't talking to him or paid him any mind for a week. I watched as he effortlessly dodged my balls, in a small rage but I did like seeing his uniform swish and sway revealing his hairy yet sexy stomach. I wish we could go back to the ways things were, I feel like a caged animal with these thoughts of mine.

Unfortunately for me, Jack had the balls and was on the offensive and I wasn't really paying attention. I manage to dodge three of the five balls but the forth ball hit me in the stomach. I hunched over holding the ball against my stomach. Jack followed up once he saw me on my knees by doing the unthinkable, he dropped the last ball then ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. My murderous ambitions erupted but I focused more on the fact that he was hugging me, and that calmed my body.

The dodge ball fell from my stomach to the floor, making that the only sound in the gymnasium. I'd force Jack off me but his smooth skin felt good against mine and its been far too long since we hugged. We stayed like for five more seconds before Jack helped me to my feet, the dodge ball didn't hurt me enough to not get up, I would've been fine but the fact I lost hurt my ego and the fact I beaten by Jack hurt my pride. Jack had my arm over his neck, I could easily snap his neck to fix my pride but I was lost in the moment of touching Jack again.

The teacher had the other kids play another game of dodge ball while Jack sat me against a wall and sat next to me. The teacher let me and Jack stay out of the game for as long as we want, peace to that bitch. We didn't join the game we sat close together. Inside I want to shove dodge balls up his ass but hug him and kiss him, too.

Ms. Lindres told everyone to go get redressed, so five people put the balls away. Me and Jack made our way to the boy's locker door, where most of our class were, talking. She opened the girl's locker door first then the boy's. Everyone rushed inside and hurried to get dressed because the next period was everyone's favorite.

The bell rang signalling lunch, as the doors opened students flooded out of the room. I wait for Jack outside the locker room. When Jack came out we made our way to the back field I still had this feeling to get rid of him but I'm refusing to listen to that talk. I saw some of my other friends, that saw us, I'm sure they feel relieved to finally see the inseparable duo back together.

After we went to our lockers to switch what we needed for class, We went down the hall, through double doors and saw a half football field, half soccer field, field. We walked down the small flight of stairs so we could find a place to talk in private. All of a sudden Jack slapped my ass, I'm guessing for payback or to get my attention, might've been both. I looked at Jack who headed to a bush on the other side of the field. I followed Jack and thought about what I was gonna say to truth? hell no, I can't say: _I have murderous thoughts about you every time I see you but I still want to be friends, how's your day going? _I needed some positively, to clear my mind, so I thought about what transactions lend up to this, hating yet still loving my best friend.

**~Scene: Seven days ago~**  
** ~Time: Sunday, the day before we stopped hanging out~ **

_J__ack and I were in Jack's room, playing Dance Dance Revolution Five. I was shirtless and Jack was pants-less aside from his blue checkered boxers. The game flashed bright colors and the winner was chosen. I fell down, exhausted, in defeat covered in sweat while Jack jumped up and down clapping his hands._

_"Can't believe I lost, again." I looked at a jumping Jack, panting. "How you can move like that, in so many layers, I'll never know." I whipped sweat from my forehead waiting for my breathing to level out. Jack stopped jumping and layed down next to me his mug gloating for him. _

_ "Practice makes perfect Raimundo, wanna play again?" Jack smirked as he looked over Rai.'s sweat covered body. Rai. wiped some of the sweat flowing through his slightly muscular chest. _

_"Hell no." I glared at Jack then got up, sweat dripping from my irresistible body. "Can we play a racing game?" I laid on Jack's bed my steaming back meeting with a cool sheet. Jack got up and sat on top of me, his butt laying my waist. _

_ "Why? So you can beat me?" Jack smiled at me as he pressed his clothed chest against my bare one. I nodded my smirking face and looked into Jack's eyes. Jack blushed and rolled off me panting. I rolled on to Jack and looked him in his eyes. I felt my hormones call my dick, in common words, me want fuck Jack._

_"I want you in your underwear." I was filled with determination, mission: get Jack in his undies. Jack smirked with bright red cheeks and laid his arms on the bed above his head with cheeks of red. I sat on top of his waist and started to take off Jack's trench coat. Once I got that heavy coat off him I embraced him a hug, it was sweaty and gross but I like feeling his hot skin against mine. I slid my arms up his black, short sleeve shirt and dragged my hands up his somewhat hairy stomach. Jack turned his head to the side and moaned as I rubbed his belly. I leaned in and kissed him. He closed his eyes so I closed my eyes, it felt amazing. Jack was pushing his lips closer but I like the dominant role so I pushed back. Jack let out a sexy, lustful moan when I pushed back, it felt weird but god he's sexy. _

_ I parted our lips, making Jack groan. I chuckled at him then I slid his shirt off and observed his sleek physique. He wasn't packing much muscle, not that I cared, I threw his shirt off the bed. I felt something that I never felt before and it told me that I wanted Jack, not just physically but emotionally too. _

_ I got off Jack and stepped a few feet away from him. I don't know why I felt the way I did, kinky and sexy. I watched Jack sit up, in confusion and once he did I started to dance, like a slutty boy wanting to please his master or lover. I turned my back to Jack and unbuttoned my pants, I looked behind me. _

_ I couldn't believe my eyes, Jack was leaning back using his elbows for support, he had a sexy smirk on his face and yellow lizard eyes, that made me shiver. Traveling south of him I saw that Jack's cock was enjoying the show, giving me a standing ovation. I put my index finger to my mouth as I bent over, showing off my hot ass. I pulled my pants down so Jack could see the top of my ass. I looked back at Jack with a deep blush across my face and I couldn't help but smile as Jack's cock twitched. _

_ Jack motioned me to come closer so I turned around and pulled down the zipper, flashing him my white spotted blue boxers as I walked closer to him. He patted the spot next to him so I crawled on the bed to that spot and smiled at him. He turned his head and once our eyes met I gasped at a pleasure new to my body. I laid my head on his shoulder, I knew that he was responsible for my pleasure down below. I moaned and moaned while I felt his hand rubbed my hard cock, through my pants, up and down. I closed my eyes and spread my legs a little, so his hand could have more room._

_ "Like that?" Jack sounded so cocky as he messed with my cock, I never seen this side of him and me likey. I kissed his neck as a response. Jack's hand was caressing my throbbing penis, he stopped which made me groan. At first I was confused but when Jack tugged on my pants, I knew what he wanted. I wiggled out of my pants as Jack pulled me into a kiss. Once my pants were off I felt Jack's hand on my package, again and I gasped in pleasure. His very touch sent signals up to my brain that sent signals to my mouth who had moans and cries of pleasure stored up. I couldn't moan, it's kinda embarrassing, after I thought that Jack rubbed my crotch faster. Its like he read my mind and wanted me to moan. _

_ I wrapped one arm around his shoulder, my arm laid across Jack's chest. He stopped and asked how I was doing, he's so thoughtful even when being the dominant. I told him I didn't want him to stop again. Jack chuckled and pulled me on him, stomach to stomach. I looked away from his gaze, my face was probably flushed, how embarrassing. Jack shifted oddly and when he stopped I felt his hands on my hips. I looked at concerned but seeing his smile of joy, how could I say no? Jack slipped his hands inside my boxers, his hands were cold but they felt good against my hot skin. _

_ I didn't want to wait any longer so, I pulled my boxers down and kissed Jack. Jack pressed my body down on his, so there was no space between us. My knees were next to Jack's thighs, everything other than that was touching, our chests, our bellies, our hands and even our cocks were introducing themselves. Jack rubbed his cock against mine, sending spikes of pleasure throughout my entire body. I moaned in the sheet, next to his ear. _

_ "How's my pet?" I looked at Jack, confused, I'm his pet? I had mixed feelings about being called "pet" but he rubbed his body against me the less I cared. He told me to sit up so I did, my was focused on getting more and more pleasure, my logical reasoning disappeared. I decided to give into whatever demand Jack gave to me. Jack untangled his right hand then his hand went under my legs. He told me to slowly sit down, when I did, I felt something enter me, it felt hard and stiff but so good as it slid into me. I kept going down, slowly but Jack wasn't having that, he put his hands on my shoulders and forced me down his length. I moaned so loud I'm sure my voice filled the entire mansion, I didn't care, I felt so good. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes as Jack thrusted in and out of me._

_ I opened my eyes to see that I had my arm around Jack's waist. Jack had his hands behind his head, I felt bad for passing out on him._

_"Jack? you awake?" Jack's left hand came down and put his around my waist, I smiled up at him but his eyes were closed. "Well this is embarrassing but I'm sorry for passing out last night." _

_ "You didn't pass out, you let lust take over." Jack's voice was so calm and soothing. "Do you want to know what we did." I thought it over then I nodded. Jack began his story and apparently we fuck in every inch of his room, personal bathroom, personal pool, I didn't know he had a pool, we also banged each other in his lab. He said I was like some wild horny animal and that at some point his step-sister, Kimiko, came in but that didn't stop me. My face was red just bright red, I couldn't believe I didn't remember any of this. His was about forty five minutes long and it was hot I couldn't help but masterbate to it. I looked up at him and him smile at me with those creepy yellow lizard eyes. I asked what was up with his eyes, he told me that it was from the lust. _

_"Bullshit, eyes can't change color." I snuggled up closes to him. _

_ "Your eyes were light blue when you surcame to lust." He sounded proud of himself but I didn't mind. I believed him, I didn't really have a better reason anyway. I laid next to him in silence slowly figuring out what happened and what is happening. Jack started to shift around, I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were normal, yes no more creeper's eyes. "Ugh what happened last night?" I rolled my eyes and refreshed his memory. "All over place huh? too bad I don't remember it." _

_ "Wait! What? you're the one who told me that!" Jack shrugged._

_ "I'm guessing the fact that my __**eyes**__ turned into a different __**specie's **__might have affected my memories, even though thats so __**common**__." A relaxed sigh escaped my lips as I laid my head on Jack's bare chest. I listened to Jack's heart and hugged Jack . Jack's hand went up and down my back, it felt nice. I thought about what Jack said, when he had creeper's eyes and now normal eyes. _

_"It seems that when our eyes change so does our personality." _

_ "That has to be it, I don't have that kind of stamina." _

_"I wonder what caused our sudden change."_

_ "Well according to ...__**me**__...lust." Jack sounded uneasy when he referred to himself, not that I could blame him. I wasn't satisfied with his answer but he knew what I knew about this, so I could ask but that be the meaning of crazy. _

_"Moving on. What's today?"_

_ "Uh...um...hm...Sunday?" _

_"That was yesterday wasn't it?" _

_ "I don't fucking know." I chuckled a little, he sounded stress free but I knew he wasn't. _

_"You have a cute voice when you swear. " _

_ "Un-fucking-believable so you want me to say fuck more? Why the fuck should I say fuck more than I already fucking do? Mean...fuck really? Is that too fucking many fucks?" I broke out laughing. _

_"I love you, so much." I looked up at Jack after my laughter settled, he smiled back at me. _

_ "I love you too Raimundo." Everything was perfect nothing can go wrong. _

_ Why do I have this strange feeling to put Jack's head in a blender? I would never hurt him...I better keep my distance from him, for his safety._

_ "Rai.? you ok? You seem a little pale." I got up and got redressed and left with heavy heart. I'll wait til this feeling passes, it can't last to long. I'll talk to him later tonight, I exited his house hopped on my motorcycle and headed home. _

**~Scene: Present Day~**  
** ~Time: Lunch~ **

I smiled at the happy memories. I followed Jack behind a small hedge and sat down, next to him.

"Why haven't you talked to me?! Its been a full week! What the hell! Don't you love me?! Or is it because you just wanted to fuck me?" Jack crossed his arms and turned his back to me. "You don't have to be an asshole about it though! Could've just told me, straight up." His voice was filled with anger and depression and every word, shattered my heart. I wanted to yell I LOVE YOU! but my throat was choking itself. I tried to get up and kiss him but my body wouldn't move, I felt I something was holding me down.

With all my strength I grabbed Jack's waist and held him close. I felt Jack put his hands on mine, he didn't say any words but I felt him calm down. I didn't want to ever let him go, never. I moved closer to him so I could lay my head on his shoulders then I repositioned myself so Jack was between my legs and my stomach was against his back. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, I suddenly felt a heavy weight lift off my shoulders. We sat in silence for a very long time, even my thoughts were calm, which was new.

"Do you even love me?" Jack turned his head so he could somewhat see my face. I nodded and kissed his cheek, I actually managed to kiss him. That thought alone spelled Jack's head on a pole but I'm doing it and I'm having my cake. I saw his expression lighten up which made me smile, I felt like I was in control of my own body again. Jack turned around in my arms and we were face to face. I blushed and tried not to look at his adorable face. I'm extremely happy being able to kiss and hug him again, its been far too long. "...It'll take more than this to make up for the times you ignored me."

"...I...k-know." I felt like an over sized baby, I already knew how to talk. Jack eyes widened at my sudden out burst but then grinned with delight. I felt Jack's lips on my cheek. I looked Jack in the eyes, I leaned into him for a kiss on the lips. I felt jack block my kiss with his finger, I leaned back and he took his finger away.

"You might think nothing of the past week, but I have spent every night crying my eyes out, hoping you'd talk to me or at least acknowledge me! I don't know if I should even put my trust in you." My head dropped, I had no idea he felt such pain and over me, I knew he'd be sad but I hoped not at this level. If I could make it better I would, at that moment an idea from earlier today, re-entered my mind.

"...c-city..." I guess my voice was still weak and embarrassed. I laid my head on his chest, I felt the warmth of his body.

"What about the city?"

"Take...you..." I looked up at Jack, I could see his gears turning.

"When?" Jack's voice mellowed out, I'm sure he wasn't expecting that I had a plan all set, well kinda.

"After school." I grinned once I saw Jack's shocked expression, I could also feel power returning to my voice. Yep, definitely wasn't expecting that. Jack pulled me into a tight hug, which I loved.

"FUCK SCHOOL! we're going now!" Aww, I missed my swearing Jack, he's always so cute.

I released Jack and we both got up to go. While Jack dusted off his clothes, I just wiped the dirt off my butt. I headed back inside, I looked back to see Jack right behind me so I kept going. When we re-entered the building, we saw swarms of students, eating, chatting, laughing and messing around in the hallway. I walked down the hallway then took a left and was in the lobby. Our freedom was within our grasp so I headed out to the front doors. I opened a door and held it open so Jack didn't have to. We walked down the stairs, trying to avoid stepping on people and their stuff.

When we made it past the bundles of students I opened the gates and we left the school. We made a left and walked down the sidewalk until we saw a red Honda CBR1100XX all alone. I remember when I first got it, it was at the celebration for my official driver's license, Jack told me he got me a gift. Ah, good times, good times.

I got on it then Jack got on, I unhooked the black helmet from the bike and handed it to Jack. I tilted the motorcycle up, kicked the parking stick up, used my left leg for balance, started the bike up and rev-ed the engine. (Parking stick= not actual name; the metal rod on a motorcycle to keep it from falling over when its parked.)

I told Jack to hold on tight, once I felt his hands secure themselves around my waist I punched the gas. We went flying past the school, I felt Jack cling on to me as we zoomed down the street. I slowed when I saw a red light but before I came to a full stop the light turned green so I sped up and made a right turn. Up ahead I saw three green lights, sweet. I made a speedy maneuver through the cars ahead of me. After the three lights it was just a straight shot to the the city, nothing to stop me. I boomed down the street going at seventy mph (miles per hour).

The city was a ten to fifteen minute drive from our town, I made it in six. I always loved to go fast, the wind always seemed to call for me and I always seemed to pick up the phone. Once we got close o the city, I slowed to thirty mph. I loved the city, especially the people, always trying to show themselves off. We entered the city and told Jack to look around for a place he'd like to go. Unfortunately for us, it might take a while since, Jack has probably been to every store here since he's rich, lives in the city and his parents sometimes use him as an errand boy.

I had to keep my focus while Jack had his fun, can't browse around might get us killed. I stopped at a fresh red light.

"Let's go over there, it looks new." That was surprisingly fast but I had no objections.I looked around for a parking space and found one a few feet away past this light. The light turned green so I quickly made my to that space, had to dodge a few cars but nothing too hard. I back my bike into the space, turned off the bike, tilted the front wheel to the right then set the parking stick down. Jack handed the helmet to me then got off, I hooked the helmet to the bike. I got off the bike, took the keys out then put them in my pocket and met up with Jack on the curb.

I told Jack to lead the way, I followed Jack to a building with the words: _S & Sorceress _above an awning (I don't want to describe this). I followed Jack through purple doors to walk in to a white room with an old man standing behind a white counter. There was an slightly opened white door next to the counter, I didn't peer inside the room but it didn't look like much. I whispered to Jack that he must've blown all the money on the doors. Jack lightly punched me in the shoulder as he chuckled to himself. We walked up to the counter and asked what was the place.

** ~Stage: S & Sorceress~**

"Good afternoon young ones, this is Sorcerer and Sorceress, we help people with problems they can't control. I'm the sorcerer, you may address me as Mr. Fung." Jack and I glanced at each other then back at the old man.

"Hello...Mr. Fung...what kind of problems?" I wondered if my problem would count as a problem here.

"The problems vary, some physical some mental."

"How do you help?"

"The sorceress introduces the patient with his or her...guardian and makes sure they reach leveled grounds." I looked over at Jack who seemed just as interested as I was.

"What's a guardian?"

"The meanings don't change." It took me a while to find what he meant by that.

"Well...why bother introducing someone with his or her guardian? What does the help?"

"Why don't you find out those answers for yourself?" I shrugged then looked at Jack, he shrugged then looked at me.

"Alright." The white door opened fully, revealing a curtain of brown beads. Mr. Fung nodded and we made our way to the room, I separated the beads from the center and walked inside the room. The room was almost completely dark, the light was from candles. Two candles were on a wooden shelf above a set of chairs, they were a few feet to the left of me. On the other side was an array of objects, a crystal blue ball on a hour-glass shaped holder, above that was a golden sword. "Woah." I couldn't take my eyes off the sword, it was magnificent. It appears to be a normal sword but it has a opening near the tip of it, a gem at the handle and a piece of red thread at the end of the hilt, (Sword of the Storm).

"What?" Jack bumped in to me, but I didn't budge, from that, but I walked towards the sword. "Wow." Jack sounded excited about something but I was in an arm's length of the sword. I touched the sword and slowly took hold of the handle. I pulled it off the shelf carefully, as I had the sword in my hands I noticed a spot of shimmering blue. I turned the sword upside down and found out that this is double bladed, one end has a golden sword the other side has a blue sword. This sword was dark blue and looked like it was made out of glass, it had a hole near the top just like the other one but this one looked more lethal (Blade of the Nebula).  
I never knew they made such fine swords.

"Hello boys." A female voice cut my focus, and I panicked while looking around the room. I saw Jack doing the same thing, I was about to put the sword back, when I heard the disembodied voice again. "You may hold on to those Shen-Gong-Wu, if you wish." I hell was a shen gong wu?

A bright green ball appeared in the corner of my eye, I turned my head to see the ball floating behind a counter, I didn't see that before. A bright green flashed so I shielded my eyes from the rays. When I thought the light returned to normal, I unshielded my eyes, the room was dark again, aside from candle light.

"I offer these seats to you." The voice came from behind the counter but all I saw was a candle in a corner, on a high shelf.

"What?" I didn't know if that meant we could take the chairs, sounds like it. I remembered seeing a set of chairs across from the counter, I put the sword back on the shelf then slowly moved towards the chairs and Jack. "What am I suppose to do, take one of these?" Jack walked up to me, he looked like he was thinking. Theres were two solid minutes before anyone said anything.

"She means, take a seat." I felt stupid and embarrassed. Jack looked at the counter for a second then looked at me for a while. He had one hand behind his back and he was biting the nails off his other hand. If I was paying attention I'd be able to guess he was up to something but I stopped paying attention once we got into the city. I sat down in the second chair of four chairs, Jack sat next to me, in the third chair.

"What is it you need?" Her voice was calm and somewhat soothing.

"First off, can we see you? its weird just talking to candles." I might've added more sass than I intended but she didn't seem to mind. A square of small white lit candles surrounded the now visible sorceress, I thought she'd be white, not that I cared. She looked quiet young and very pretty, kinda surprised that she's a sorceress, I was expecting her to be some old white fortune-teller lady, with a crystal ball or something.

The sorceress, was in a beautiful dress, that showed off her long legs. She looked like she was laying across a couch, just she floating, in mid-air. She had her left palm on the side of her head, her other hand was laying on the top of her leg, her hair was hidden behind her back, she didn't have shoes. Although she looked relaxed, her face said _serious_ and a side of_ I won't put up with your shit_. "Thank you. Umm what are Shen gong wu?"

"They be very powerful demonic weapons. Not total be of demon origin though thou has heldth of such." Why did she start off somewhat normal and end off crazy?

"I mean no disrespect, I just do not know what the hell you just said." Her expression didn't change or at least I didn't see a change. There was an awkward, for me, silence for three minutes until Jack opened his wise ass mouth.

"I'll see if I got this down." I turned my my head to Jack, he looked unsure and certain, he knew he was right but also knew there's a possibility of being wrong.

"Go for it."

"I think she means, some shen gong wu are from demons and the ones we picked up are ...or...were...right?" Jack looked at her then I looked at her, she nodded. "Does the mean anything?"

"Please don't answer in riddles." I frowned, I didn't want to solve the puzzle of mankind, I wanted an answer.

"It means you have a demon guardian." I'm glad she didn't seem angry at me but I should be nicer did she say demon?

"Demon? Demon! I don't want a demon for a guardian that shit is scary!" I felt hot, I'm always hot but this has to do with the temperature.

" I don't want a demon either, far too dangerous and probably would have me give it my soul or something." Jack was

"You may wish to speak with them and find out for yourselves." What she said amazed me, was that possible?

"You can do that? That sounds awesome."

"And dangerous, we might actually bring them here." Jack sounded a

"True..I guess...thats a possibility?" I gave Jack a confused look but he just shrugged. I sat back down, feeling calmer and hotter, I tugged at my shirt to release.

"I'm sure our parents won't like to hear that, _Mom, Dad this is my demon guardian, I __**think**__ its house broken, mind the claws, watch the horns, try to dodge the tail._" I couldn't help but laugh in my seat.

"I couldn't imagine, talk about a lot of hard work...for nothing." I got Jack to laugh but I was suddenly brought down from cloud four by a massive heat wave coursing throughout my body. I fanned myself as sweat rained down upon me. I was unbelievably hot so I took off my shirt and wiped the sweat from my face. My breath heavied, I leaned back in the chair and glanced over at Jack. Jack was shivering like crazy, his was laying across the chairs. "Jack?" All I heard was Jack's teeth clattering.

"Jack?!" I got up and knelt down in front of Jack's body, he was holding himself. I looked him up and down before I helped him sit upright. "Your lips are blue?!" How is this possible? Here I'm burning up so much that I'm about to pass out, and he's so cold he's turning colors. Hearing myself think that,...I got an idea. I striped Jack of his upper body clothing, he looked a little confused, probably since he's freezing and I'm taking off his layers. I pulled Jack into a tight hug, his ice age felt great against my heat wave.

I heard Jack give a "Ahh" in relief. Jack's hands wrap around my back, I swear I thought I saw steam appear when we first touched, belly to belly. When I felt temperature stabilize, I asked if Jack was ok. Jack stated he was fine two moments ago. I released Jack and grabbed my shirt, I turned back at Jack to see that he only put his trench coat on, he didn't bother with the shirts, I guess but Wow.

"God you're hot." I kissed Jack on the cheek. I couldn't reframe my eyes from Jack's open 'jacket', he's just soo sexy.

"Come on, after what happened here I wanta go home." Jack had his other shirts over his shoulder, HOT. Jack headed out and I followed we moved two feet before we were stopped.

"Boys, before you depart," I turned to see the lady balancing a small black book on her right hand's palm. "This will help with possible future problems and questions." The small black book floated towards Jack, he snatched the book and put it in his pocket. We thanked the lady and walked out.  
Mr. Fung told us to have a good day as he talked with a mother and her daughter.

"How was your first experience with Wuya?" I turned around as I stood next to Jack, to Mr. Fung.

"It was certainly...unexpected, didn't think we'd end up like ... this..." I looked down at my fishnet shirt, then at Jack's exposed chest. "But it was"

"Interesting." I turned to see Jack smiling. "She gave us a book to help us out so next time we'll be more professional about what she wants."

"Once...something... happens we'll come back... Bye." I waved to  
Mr. Fung as we exited the building. We headed for my motorcycle, once we arrived we prepared for take off. Once we were ready, I headed for Jack's place. It was a straight shot to Jack's house, its about a five minute drive.

(Lets skip to an IMPORTANT part shall we?...Glad you agree.)

** ~Stage: Jack's Room~**

I sat on Jack's soft bed, Jack had his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulders, I'm still worried that he'll start shivering again. I rubbed Jack's right cheek then I kissed his second. I can easily get drunk on Jack, just by showing a little affection.

"Jack?" I smiled as I rubbed my cheek against his.

"Yes Rai?" Jack's hands tightened around my waist.

"Want to read the book Wuya gave us?" I know probably didn't but he didn't object to taking the book.

"I...not really..." I probably shouldn't have had any hopes, but that didn't matter now. I felt Jack's cheek brush against mine, I gave him a weak smile then looked at the floor. I know Jack's just paranoid, which is very understandable but I wish he'd just jump at a few more opportunities. I got up, disconcerting myself from Jack, and walked to the window, it was bright and sunny with white clouds. _**I wish it would rain, so I don't have to go home til tomorrow night. **_

A sigh left my mouth, I walked back to Jack, I saw had a frown on his face, I opened my arms then wrapped then around Jack. Although he looked cute with any emotion, I didn't want him sad. My hands went up to his red cheeks, I stared at Jack, he has the cutest face ever. I slightly tilted my head and kissed Jack, I closed my eyes then pushed Jack down onto his bed. We didn't break the kiss until one of us needed air, during the kiss we stripped each other. Once we had broken the kiss, I was in my boxers with a raging hard-on, Jack was in his trench coat. I couldn't believe how the power of lust hand me around it's finger, I wanted to fuuuck Jack, into submission.

I looked up and down at his exposed flesh, I craved him now, I want to have his voice shudder windows from what I give him. I pulled my boxers down, my cock bounced up and down when I set it free. I took my boxers off and tossed them with the pile of our clothes. I kissed Jack's neck and made a love trail towards his love stick. I kissed Jack's length up and down, he seemed to be about eight inches long and I love very bit of it. My kissing earned a hiss from Jack, he liked what I've done but he wanted a little more.

"Stop teasing me." Jack's face was clenched, aww he's so cute when being sexually starved. I guess I should reward his extreme cuteness, with another kiss. I pulled the skin back on his dick, aww his cock looks mad when its pulsating and twitching. I put my lips on the tip's side and kissed it, hearing Jack moan lightly. Deciding that his punishment was done for now I dragged my tongue from his balls, up his shaft then the tip. I got Jack to gasp,in pleasure, at least three times, I wasn't that focused on counting his every breath.

I surrounded Jack's tip with my lips, then I started to bob my head. His cock tasted like soap but I'll get over that, I slowly took in three inches of Jack's meat stick. His moans are so adorable, I just want to get all up in his guts. I dabbed Jack's tip earning a few moans from my boyfriend. I took his dick out and put two fingers in my mouth. Then I circled Jack's (ass)hole and slowly pushed one in, surprisingly it went in with out a care. Curiously, I slipped in my other finger, which also slid in easily, sweet. I slid my fingers in and out of Jack, I felt something a weird so I brushed my fingers against it, trying to figure out what was. When I touched that spot, Jack let out the sexiest moan ever so I tried my best to touch that spot and over again. I moved closer to him so I could watch his emotions, knew they'd be cute. As my fingers messed with Jack down below, I had my lips to fool with him up here. I kissed the left side of his neck then kissed my way to his cheek, he looked totally flushed, a deep blush was across his face, his eyes showed that he wasn't hundred percent here, his goofy smile with such kissable lips and those moans, those long lustful moans told me he wanted me to stick my dick in him.

"Jack?" I kissed his ear and he turned to me, so we were eye to eye.

"yah?" He was talking through his moans, how adorable!

"Want something bigger?" I dug my fingers as deep as I could causing Jack to gasp suddenly, so I used that opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth. He felt so good against my lips, I couldn't get over how his skin felt against my lips. I'm possessive I look just as flushed as him and this is just another way to show our physical love. I broke our kiss to let Jack finally answer my question. He face said it all but I wanted to hear it. We stared at each other, _**Jack, what more could I want than to be with you for all entity?**_I grinned at Jack

"Fuck me..." I kissed his lips as I removed my fingers, a groan left his mouth and traveled into mine, my connection to sanity wasn't even with me. My hands were moving Jack's legs up, when he was in position I got in front of his back door. I put his legs on my shoulders, watched his face expression as l barged in. "FUCK!" I fucking love you. I watched Jack squirm around from the sudden intrusion, god he's just so...adorable. I didn't give my full seven point twelve inch cock just five inches.

I offered him my hand which, with a shakey hand, he accepted, so I pulled him off the bed, so we were face to face. I put one hand on his upper back and my other one on his lower back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I started to slowly fuck him. I took a few inches out then slid them back in. Jack couldn't handle that for as long as I wished he could, forever, he released my neck and I let him fall back on his plushy bed. I guess ten minutes was to much for him, I pulled out of Jack and dragged him off the bed by his leg.

Before he was completely off the bed, I lifted him up, so he was upside down, crotch up. I set him down with his legs over his head, I squatted down, I spread his legs. His pink hole exposed, I spent a good hour playing with it using mostly my tongue, he came like four times . Having enough fun for now, I helped Jack to his wobbling feet, I smirked at the fact that he looked like he never walked before, he clung to me for dear life. We climbed into the bed snuggled close, Jack fell asleep within seconds, I scooted away from him, thankfully he's a heavy sleeper.

I got out of bed then went through Jack's pants and took out the book. I turned off all the lights in the room except for a small lamp light on Jack's window. It wasn't until then, that I noticed the sky was black and was covered with grey clouds. I sat in front of the lamp on the floor, so I could read without any discomfort.

Closely looking at the book showed that near the edges, the book was embroidered with mystical creatures. It was very well done, the color contrasts on each creature were impeccable, it must have taken forever to embroider. I heard rain fall on the pavement outside. I turned the book, and with a flash of lightning, the words: _Know Your Guardian_ were revealed in bright gold letters. They shimmered in the lightning flash, I felt like something inside me was about to get very happy, very soon.

I was hesitant, What if this makes a passage way to demon world? What if the demons try to kill us? What if we become their slaves? No, Wuya said it'd only answer questions to help us, I guess, now I should think of a question. I placed my had on the cover, I heard the rain fall suddenly intensify, I slowly opened the cover of the hard book and heard thunder cracking.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  
_**Next to come: Act 2 **_

**~Author's Note~**  
I hope you loved it reader, and VVV thanks for those Jase (I know others say Chack but I'm not feeling that,) stories, they really help . Please tell me if you reader's like the chpt.'s like this, I'm try to end it on where I can leave you wanting more. I'm also experimenting with using P.O.V's, Did I do good? And don't forget:

**IF I get 5-9 Reviews, You'll get (not limited to): **  
Violence (minor), Bestiality(demons), Foursome (one),  
** IF I get 10+reviews, You'll get (again I'll throw in a little something something): **Orgy(5+), Violence (major), Smut (some freaky things).


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Thy Guardian **  
_**Act two(Additional Characters): **_

_**Mr. Spicer: **__Jack's farther, six foot three, wears a black suit with a red tie, white buttoned shirt, white socks and black shoes with a golden buckle. His hair exactly like Jack's, but shorter. Eyes: Red. Age: Thirty-Six._

_**Mrs. Spicer: **__Jack's mother, Five foot eleven, wears a white summer dress with pink flowers on it, and handmade straw summer hat with a pink layer of silk, wrapped around the base of the hat and pink high heels. She has the same hair color as Jack but her's trails down to her waist._  
_ Eyes: Red. Age: Thirty-Eight. _

_**Granny Spicer: **__Mrs. Spicer's mother, Five foot eight, wears a black dress with a big ruby (a bright red gem) between her breast, the hem is ; black heels with black crystals imbed along the sides, golden pearls around her wrist and ankels, diamond earnings, one ring on each finger, silver necklace, looks like an upside down tiara, with a sapphire (a shade of blue / a blue gem) gem in the middle. Her is like her daughter's( Mrs. Spicer) but her hair only travels down to her shoulders and is curly. _  
_Eyes: Red. Age: Seventy- Five. _

_**Fernando: **__Rai's youngest brother,(Four foot three) wears a plain green short sleeve shirt and blue shorts. His hair is a lot like Raimundo's. _  
_Eyes: Brown. Age: Five._

_**Alejandro: **__Fernando's twin older brother,(Four foot five), wears a black long sleeve shirt with a red skull on it and black shorts. His hair style mimic's Fernando's but is dyed black. Eyes: Green. Age: Seven. _

_**Donatello:**__ Alejandro's twin older brother,(Four foot seven), wears a purple jacket, with a hood, and grey pants. Eyes: Blue. Age: Ten. _

_**Chase Young: **__A young man, same hieght as Discord, who has long greenish black hair that travels down the back of his waist. He's in thin black metal(steel) armor: shoulderpads, gloves that look like claws, spiked boots (cleats), long pants, headdress (a "manly" tiara, I think.) that resembles the teeth of a dragon and a heavy (thick&wide) (lol) tail on his waist that touches the ground. (All of the ones listed are black and steel, if you were unsure or wanted a definite answer.) _  
_Eyes: Yellow with a black slash down the middle. Age: Twenty one. _  
__  
___**Guest Staring**_

_**Discord: **__ A six-foot tall teen with straight hair traveling down to his neck and a pony tail in the back, he wears a blue vest which is outlined with fake fur, shows off the inner parts of his breast (chest) it cuts off (stops) before his stomach. He wears a tight pair of black pants, he has a small white fluffy cotton tail. Eyes: Blue. Age: Nineteen. ___

** ~CONTINED...~**

The first page was labeled _Table Of Guardians_, which surprisingly there were a lot of guardians; _Tree spirits, Elementals, Beasts, Creatures, etcetera. _Despitethe different types, I was drawn to the label, in a golden outline, it read _Demons_. I tried to find the page number, in the table of contents but no luck so, I guess I'll have to find it manually. I turned to page, to see in bold letters, _**Demons.**__** Huh? well that was easy. **_I turned the page to find quite a treasure of knowledge, so I thought my question and began reading. _So what is a Guardian? _

**Guardians **

**Guardians are creatures that come from other worlds, that are assigned to be the perfect match for the chosen human at birth. **

_Well...thats...good to know,...wait! I have a demon guardian, what does that mean? _

The words shuffled around a reshaped into a new category, answering my question. Thats pretty fucking cool, wish textbooks were like this, it'd just tell ya what you wanted to know instead of all the extra bullshit.

**Having a Guardian**

**The chosen mate and and the guardian are absolute in compatilbility. The guardian will do as much as it sees fit to make it's chosen happy.**

_Oh...fuck...well, might as well learn what I can how. What can you tell me about demon guardians? _

The two sentences faded into the book thenin a golden flash, was my answer, in two paragraghs.

**Demon Guardians **

** Having a demon for a Guardian is a rare case and often scares away the guarded, leaving the demon heart broken. Its the influence from the world that demons are bloodthirsty brutes, only wanting choas and lust, if you're talking about the Demon world you wouldn't be completely incorrect. The native demons don't worry as much as humans about life, but still have needs that need to be fulfilled and don't want to die. **

** Demon Guardians aren't the same as the other demons, these Guardians are very protective but are very sensitive towards anything involving his/her/it's chosen. Demons that have decided to become guardians tend to be dissatisfied with it's current relationship. There are different types of demons, most are animalistic but can vary such as possessed objects and tentacled beings.**

_I really hope I don't have a tentacle monster, I'm pretty sure I couldn't handle that, well... not... for... too... long._

** They are tought every they need to know on how to control themselves around other living things, how to behave aka fit in with the crowd, body language, and so much more. **

_ That's is nice and all but can I read something more...um...interesting?_

**Guardian Order **

**Guardian have ranks starting at "F" and ending at "X". The ranking goes as the following: F, E, D, C, B, A, S then X. The X ranking is the most powerful of all the other ranks and depending on the type, of guardian, it can be the most ruthless, merciless, fear inspiring, unforgettable, attractive, bossy, sexually exciting but all are sensitive, emotionally and physically towards it's desired. **

**This particular rank, rank X, tends to have riches beyond belief as meer pocket change, although they are seen as the most feared, their personality doesn't always much. They often use lesser ranked, guardians or anything weaker than them including fellow X ranked, as servants or slaves to their every whim. Because of the fact they're extremely powerful most of their powers are sealed so they don't serously hurt anyone or worse. **

_Wow thats awesome but not what I meant...Know anything that involves me?_

**Abilities**

**Depending on the strength of the guardian, the chosen may obtain an inhuman ability, often when the guardian and the chosen have a solid connection with each other. The ability usually resebels the/a common trait between the guardian and the chosen. A trait could be climbing and the ability might be steel strong claws, another trait can be swimming leaving the ability to be a strong fin. **

** The ability doesn't depend on rank, rank is just a label of overall power, so that means someone ranked F can have a chosen with a power. The higher ranks have the stronger ability in it's chosen if they are in a strong loving bond. **

_Holy shit! I could have superpowers! well...superpower, which is probably the coolest thing I've ever read and will read. How do I get a power? _  
I re-read over the paragraghs_.._  
_..chosen may obtain an ability when guardian, in my case...demon, have a solid connection...solid connection? ... Oh fuck! That means I have to bond with a demon and even then I MIGHT get it...Fuck that. It ain't even worth the trouble..._Something inside me told me, I should at least test the water._...Well how what would it be like with me and my demon? _

**Relationships with a Demon**

**Demons are the most loyal, trusting, protective and loving type of guardians, since they share common emotions with humans. Demons tend to shake the walls when mating- **

_I don't want to hear about sex..._I blushed like crazy, I didn't expect that, meanwhile I could feel a spike of joy inside me, it felt nice and warm. _Can ya tell me something I'll want to know about? _

**Tokens**

** As a sign of affection, demons often send a gift or something special. The gifts are what ever the chosen has asked for but can arrive unexpectedly. **

_REALLY?! __**Whatever**__ I want? _I smirked to myself and tapped the book as I thought of something I'd want.  
_I got it, I want the cutest stuffed animal and...I should at least try to get something for Jack. _  
I looked up at my sleeping lover, he's so peaceful. _Oh! well, he loves technology; I'm sure he'd want a kick ass machine, like something really advanced and high tech. I'm sure he'd love that. Wait, what's the catch? _

**Accepting the Token**

** Since its out of affection, if the chosen accepts the token, the demon is able to come to it's partner, in person and when ever the demon wants. **

_ Oh, well, I doubt I'll get anything, not like I'll jump for joy if I do. Wait, you said they could come here, how is that possible? Don't you have to, like, summon them or something? _

**Guardian's Portal **

**Guardians can make a portal that connects them to this world, different guardians use different portals. The portals can only be activated if the chosen on the other side wants the connection to happen. However- **

_Good to know I'm safe and out of reach! I don't want to think about a demon coming here, do you have something to take my mind off that? _

**Types of Demons**

**There a few types of demons but the most common type is animal. The animal based demon may not be a hundred percent animal but because they are animalisic they are referred to as Furries. Furries have enhanced anibalisic abilities, super speed, super strength and other hightened senses, they also have the ability to speak english. The- **

_ Thanks!...now, I'm really terrified! Probably gonna have demonic nightmares now! _

Islammed the book closed and threw it on the windowsill. I turned off the lamp and made my way to Jack's bed, in the dark. I looked around, didn't help at all, as I carefully walked towards his bed, luckily it's a straight shot and his bed is king sized, large target. I wasn't fully paying attention but I knew I'd reach the bed, pretty soon. My leg bumped into something hard and cold, I'm guessing that would be Jack's metal bed frame. Just then lightning flashed and the light from it confirmed my thought. I rubbed my shin, thankfully I didn't bump it too hard. I sat on the edge of the bed, I peered through the window, didn't see any sign of the storm, ending. I always like these types of storms, it soothes me, somehow.

I slid into the covers and scooted over until I felt Jack's body, he wasn't in the covers. _He must be cold, he's such an idiot! Why didn't he tuck himself in?_ I stood up, lifted Jack up, bridal style and kicked the covers back. I laid Jack on the bed,on his side gently then laid down next to him. I reached for the covers then pulled them over our bodies. I pulled Jack close to me and instantly got a boner when I felt Jack's ass press against my crotch. I wrapped my arms around my beloved, then as we laid my stomach to his back, he was surprisingly warm. His warm body just made me want to fuck him in this position but I know how much he likes his beauty sleep. I laid my head on Jack's shoulder, my right hand traveled down to Jack's cock, it felt good to touch him in his private place. I left hand went to Jack's chest and lightly squeezed his right breast. I fell asleep better feeling this close to Jack and the sounds of the storm, outside the window.

My eyes opened, the big blue sky was filled with many white fluffy clouds. I could fell grass underneath me, I then realized that I was naked, not that it bothered me. I sat up and looked around I was in a big grass vally. I saw a huge tree a few feet diagonally to my right, I got up walked towards the tree. I stood under the amorous tree and looked up, nothing but healthy branches. I sat down, relaxing in the shade with my hands behind my head. I felt a small warm breeze woosh over my chest then felt something on my chest, it was very small. I opened my eyes to see a little blue bunny sleeping on my chest. I stared at it, I questioned myself as why I was dreaming of a bunny but if this was a plush doll, and real, I'd be so happy.

"Hey, there little bunny." I, very gently, petted the furry little creature. It's head raised and rubbed against my palm. "Aww. You're just so adorable." I cubbed my hands on my waist, then I sat up right and the bunny slid down into my hands. It's eyes opened in terror as it fell but felt really happy once it landed safely in my hands, two inches below. "Sorry for waking you, I just couldn't resist petting you." I joined my ankles together, making a little area, where I could watch the bunny. I looked down at the cute bunny, then I set it down on the ground. It ran from the center to my right leg then to my left leg. I chuckled as I saw it's fluffy white cotton tail run from side to side.

I wonder if sex with this bunny would be like sex with a mini Jack. The bunny collapsed, probably to sleep again, I picked it up and held it like a baby against my stomach. It stretched it's limbs and curdled up. "I wish you were real, I'm sure I could find a nice place for you. I'm sure my parents won't mind and my bros. will love to play with you. I'm sure you'd better my life little fella. Jack might even get a little jealous by the amount of time we spend together." I chuckled to myself as I thought of Jack getting jealous over a pet. I closed my eyes to bask in the warmth of the sun. I felt a breeze pass my ears and heard a soft but very serios voice:

_ I'm glad you agree. Time to make that a reality..._

I eyes shot opened, I found Jack, in my arms so I calmed down but those last words stuck inside my head: _make that reality_. I rubbed Jack's chest, but something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes to see Jack looking at me, that explains why his chest felt so weird, I was rubbing his back.

"Good morning Jack." He startled me,

"Good morning to you too." Jack looked very uneasy but overall I don't think he's fully awake. I kissed Jack on the forehead then on the lips.

"What's wrong?" I pulled away from Jack and looked in the eyes of my Jack.

"Its nothing..." _That's a lie, Jack should know by now, I can tell when he's lieing ._

"Jaaack." I stared at Jack in the eyes. He was still shookened up something.

"Don't worry about it." That pissed me off but if I got angry it wouldn't help me. _You idiot why won't you tell me?_

"Was it a nightmare?" _Now, that's probably the answer but maybe his parents got home or something._

"...Kinda..." _Finally some progress, I hope I can get more than that. _

"Kinda?"

"I don't want to talk about it...Um...are you gonna let me go?" I looked down at Jack, who looked up. I wanted him to tell me whats wrong but I won't force him.

"No." I hugged Jack and laid my chin on his head.

"...Fine." Jack put his head to my chest, he's so adorable, I could stay like this forever. All of a sudden I felt a hand grope my crotch, it felt really nice. I spread my legs and felt even more pleasure as Jack man handled my entire package. I moaned and started to hump his hand. I held on to Jack, panting in his, this felt so good but I don't remember being so sensitive down there. My cock was hard within seconds, Jack's hand stroked it up and down, making moans escape my lips. Then he suddenly stopped, I groaned at the loss of pleasure. "If you let my go I'll finish." I stared at Jack thinking about the weird option. I kissed Jack's forehead.

"Dumbass, I want to hold you because I love you **not** because I'm hoping you jack me off." Jack's arms wrapped around my waist, I looked down at him, tears streaming down his face. "Jack what's wrong? You're crying." I whiped a tear from his cheek.

"It's...I'm glad you said that, I've been wondering if you really did or were just saying that to make me feel better."

"I know...last week, I'm sorry I had...emotional problems." I held Jack tight, I'm overjoyed that I'm back to my normal thought process.

"You weren't the only one, you gonna talk about it?"

"Can we're go back to Wuya's?" I watched Jack as he got up and whiped his tears away. I sat up right as he left the bed.

"Why Wuya's?" I crawled out of bed and followed Jack to the room's bathroom.

"She might be able to understand my...thing and I don't want to repeat myself." I closed the door behind me as Jack went to a tub the same size as the king bed. There was a plastic cover, with many holes in the covering, in the tub. The covering was five inches, from the top, in the tub. I remember that Jack would fill the tub up to the top, then walk on the covering, he said it was so he could walk on water like Jesus. I wonder if we could fuck on that, probably but now's not the time, I don't want to get a boner. I looked down, _damnit_, I looked up, Jack was bent over. His pale smooth butt cheeks in the air, his balls hanging between his legs, I took a step closer but remembered what I said. I averted my eyes and covered my face in my hands. "Please stop bending over."

"Why? I'm just looking for the switch."

"I thought it was voice activated." Jack gave out a heavy sigh, which I slightly chuckled at.

"Tub refill." I heard water rush into the tub, I removed my face from my hands and looked over at Jack. Jack was just straightening out his back, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped up then looked back at me, panting. "You scared me."

"Sorry, just wanted to hold the one I love." Jack looked up at me and smiled. We stepped into the tub, onto the covering and we laid down on top of it. My back was against the tub's tiled wall and Jack was laying on top of me, with his head under my chest.

Within five seconds, the water level reached us and continued raising til it reached my waist. The water was so warm and soothing, Jack said it had minerals in it to keep the skin strong but smooth. I looked down at Jack, his eyes were closed, he looked so calm and so cute. The tile next to me opened up and a tray of soap came out. I grabbed the soap, dipped it in the warm water, then I rubbed the wet soap on Jack's chest. He squirmed a little from the sudden feeling, I soapped up his torso then his arms, followed by his face and finished with his armpits. "Shall I continue? My love." I put the soap on the tray and rinsed Jack off. Jack looked up at me his eyes slowly opening. "You look good without make up."

"You say I look good** with **make up."

"You look good in **everything**." I kissed the top of his head. Jack got up, drops of water fell from his body, he reached for the soap, I snuck a kiss on his cheek as he bent over. When obtained the soap he started washing his lower half, I watched his every move with the eyes of a hawk and a raging boner. I got up and wrapped my arms around Jack and kissed his neck. "Now how am I suppose to not condradict myself when you do something so sexy?" I licked his ear and my hands explored his torso.

"Could learn...self control." Jack teased me as he rubbed his butt against my hard cock. "I see that plan failing miserably." Love chuckled as he bent over, I know he's testing me, I must pass! Then later we can have victory sex or maybe I could hold out longer. "Could you wash my back?"

"Like this?!" As a response my beloved handed me the soap, I had to distract my...everything from Jack's hot body and my raging hard-on between his warm cheeks. I thought of the perfect distraction, the adorable little bunny as a pet.

I scrubbed all over Jack's back as I was lost in thought about having a new pet and how'd it play over with my parents. I think at first they'd(they would) be NO but after some time, of bitching(complaining) and groaning with the help from the kids, they'd be like it's your responsibility, don't fuck it up.

"Rai.!?" Jack's voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You.._didn't_ fuck me, I guess you can learn new tricks." Jack teased me but I just hugged Jack and helped him stand upright. "Want victory sex?" Jack sounded eagar but my boner is taking a nap, I not gonna wake him just yet.

"Thanks but **I** still need to get cleaned up." I started to wash my lower half, starting with my groin then my legs and ending with my butt. Jack washed my upper body as I kissed him, he started with my arms then my torso.

"Now bend over." He sounded so direct.

"What! Why?"

"So I can wash your back." I could feel Jack's arousal against my own but I guess since he did, it's only fair. I turned around and bent over resting my arms on the side of the tub. He started near my shoulders then trailed down and every once in a while he'd press his meat stick against my anus. Everytime he teased my behind, I couldn't help but whimper for more.

When he finished he turned on the showerheads and they rinsed us off. I got out and grabbed one of the towels then dried myself off. I handed the towel to Jack who stepped out of the large tub and dried himself off. I exited the room to get dressed. I put on my clothes and grabbed the black book.

I waited for Jack to finish his face and hair on the stairway, I had the black book in my hands and thought about the dream I had. I heard a knock on the front door, I put the book in my back pocket and went down the second flight of stairs. I walked to the front door and opened it and saw, no one. _Well that was pointless. _I closed the door then headed for the stairs, before I could take a breath, there was another knock on the door. _What now?_ I turned around and opened the door but this time I stepped out, my foot touchched something before I made a full step outside. I looked down to see a large brown package and a note on top. I opened the note :

_**To: Jack Spicer and Raimundo Pedrosa**_  
__** Please don't open until X-mas. Thank you.**

I re-folded the note and brought the package in, _sweet we got christmas gifts,_ it was surprisingly light for something so big. I brought the package upstairs and into Jack's room, I saw Jack drying his hair with a hair dryer. I put the large package against the wall, under the windowsill.

"Come on Jack, you can't spend forty eight hours on your hair!" I teased Jack but I doubt he heard me. I watched him add the final touches to his hair and as he walked out of the bathroom. He was almost completely dressed, I wonder when he found the time.

"I thought you'd be down stairs." Jack walked to his closest, which was next to the bathroom, he opened the doors and pulled out a trench coat.

"Thought you'd be naked, by that way we got ourselves an early christmas gift." I was so excited, we got a gift. Jack looked at me, questionably, as he slipped on his coat.

"When the hell's Christmas?" Jack closed the closest's doors.

"End of the month." Jack turned around and leaned on the front door.

"Which is when?"

"I think its next week or something."

"Well then, I invite you and your family to chrismas dinner."

"Thats sweet but really? MY family? Have you met my grandmother!?" I wasn't to trilled with my grandmother. "They're bearable when they're not bashing the non-staight communities. I blame granma, she starts all of it, close minded bitch; if it weren't for my open minded parents; I would've killed that bitch long ago. We always fight about anyone who wasn't "normal". She thinks she right when it comes to stuff like that and that her opinion is law so I have to tell her, that her words are nothing more."

"Well I'm not surprised, you're not one to tolerate something like that." Jack headed out of his room, I followed his lead and closed the door as Icontinued my little rant. "Who's they? When I met your family they did't mind me and how I acted, not that they know but they seem pretty open towards me."

"Yeah well they are but unfortunately, my three younger siblings have to be on her side whenever she's around. She practically forced them so I told them about me and you and that it's completely normal. They've still covered for me, I'm worried about them. They're still the only ones that know and I told them once I found you attractive. I told that about... three? years ago." Jack opened the front door, he let me go first so he could lock the door.

"What about your parents? I doubt they'd let her talk that kind smack in front of the kids." We walked to the house sized garage next to the mansion. Jack opened it, by pressing a button, and I saw my motorcycle front and center in the empty garage.

"My mom and dad are too busy with work to monitor granny's behavior so I have to, sometimes I'm sure she has it out for me. She'll definitely get on your ass for wearing make-up. Mind if we stop by my house?" I hopped on my bike and handed the helmet to Jack.

"Check on your siblings?" I prepared my bike for departure.

"Yeah, gotta make sure, they're alright." Jack hopped on the bike, I walked us out of the garage and once we were out Jack closed the garage. I turned on my bike and steadily made my way to the golden front gates, they opened automatically. I rev-ed up my bike and practically flew through the gates to my house, back in town. I didn't hear Jack's usual winning or suggesting me to slow down but then again, all I heard was a voice in the wind, directing me through cars and lights, so I didn't have to stop.

When I did stop, we were at my house, I parked my motorcycle, next to the front door, and took the keys out. I put the keys in my left pocket, walked up three of the four steps, I opened the screen door and grabbed my house key then unlocked the white wooden door. The top half was painted light blue while the bottom half was white. I opened the door and left it opened as I went inside. I heard the Tv on so I walked to the livingroom and found my three little brothers, sitting silently.

"Please tell me you've eaten." The trio jumped and looked at me with eyes filled with joy. "Oh and sorry for not calling." The trio got up and hugged me, I pulled them into one big hug. "Seriously, have you eaten?"

"Yep-" Fernando smiled as he gripped my pants.

"mom made meat loaf-" Alejandro licked his lips, don't blame 'im we all love her cooking.

"she asked about you-" Donatello gave me a sly smirk which told me I was in trouble when I run into mom. I knew they like to finish each other's sentences and they've good remarkably good at it.

"she wanted to know why you weren't here-" there's Fernando with the details.

"we said you were-" Why Alejandro likes to give me a heart attack eludes me.

"with Jack-" and leave it to Donatello finally kill my hopes of survival.

"studying." I'm thankful that at least one of my little bros. likes me. Fernando gave me a playful smile.

"Thanks guys, you were almost right." I hugged the three of them and gave them a sly smirk as I heard the door open. I walked to the door, followed by the three musketeers. I saw Jack peer into a dark room. "Jack?" I watched amused as Jack turned around and walked up to me. I held his hand and we stood side by side. The boys stayed in the doorway and watched us five feet away.

"Has Rai. told you that I've invited you and your parents to christmas dinner?" I saw their eyes light up, I wonder why.

"I didn't but I was gonna." I turned my head to look at Jack. "But thanks for doing it for me." Jack looked at the ground but I put my hand on his cheek then turned his hand to look at me. I brought my lips to his but some space remained between us as I stared into those beautiful red eyes of his. I glanced at my bros. "Do you mind?"

"We always wanted to see this-" Fernando cupped his hands together as he stared with delight.

"please, we wanna see ya two kiss-" Alejandro leaned over Fernando's head just as egar as his bro.

"its like real life TV so we don't wanna miss!" Donatelo hunched over Alejandro also excited. I sighed and looked back at Jack. My hand trailed down his chest and I headed for the door.

"We better go." I opened the door, the boys sighed in disappointment, but it was slammed shut, I turned around to see Jack with his hand on the door. He cupped my crotch and forced his lips onto mine. I was blown away, I couldn't believe he would do something like this. I heard the boys squeal in joy. I recovered from shock and pushed Jack off of me. "Can we go **now**?" I couldn't believe he'd embarrass me like that. Jack nodded he looked somewhat regretful as I stared daggers at him. I opened the door and stormed out. I reframed from talking as I didn't want to say something I'll regrat later, when I'm calm.

I prepared the bike for travel, ignoring Jack, I wonder if having a demon would be better. I hopped on the motorcycle with Jack's arms around my waist and flew off to Wuya's. I didn't feel like stopping so I didn't, I dodged car after car and got to our destination in a heartbeat. I cut in front in front of a car and parked my bike in front of S. & Sorceress. I didn't bother to look at the driver as I mounted my bike and carried my helmet, that Jack handed to me, inside the building. As I opened the door I looked back at Jack to see him a few steps away, I let him go before me. I saw Mr. ...ummm...the...old...guy, how embarrassing I forgot his name.

"Good evening gentlemen." The old man, flashed us a smile as he had his arms behind his back. "If you could wait a few moments, Wuya is currently with someone."

"No problem Mr. Fung." Jack stood off to the side and we waited for for five seconds then we saw a huge wall green flames burst from the room and slam against the wall. Surprisingly the flames didn't spread they just ran against the wall. The flames died out very quickly and revealing a blond teenage girl, laying on the floor, in black latex (Catnappe). I'm surprised she wasn't burnt to a crisp or have any sign of being forced into a wall by pillars of fire.

"You may now enter." Mr. Fung seemed unphased by what just happened. We were very hesitant but we made our to the plain door, Jack opened it and once again it was almost pitch black. We went through the beads and found ourselves in a office room. Wuya was behind a brown desk in a large red livingroom chair, she had her elbows on the table and her hands intertwined under her lips. The weapons were displayed across the wall on wooden shelfs behind her chair. There was a plant at the corner of each of the walls. Across the desk were four white plastic chairs. I looked up to see that there was a row of lamps on the ceiling. I turned my attention to Wuya who looked calm and mellow but inside I bet she's like _If I see that BITCH again I'm gonna shove a wall of fire up her ass!_

"Hello boys, please have a seat." We sat in the middle of the four chairs and waited for someone to say something, we didn't wait long.  
"So what brings to you here?"

"I-I had...I've been thinking about my demon and having a relationship but just to see what would happen not because I'm interested." I glanced at Jack, expecting him to scream and shout but instead he looked sad.

"Was it because of the kiss?" I put my hand on top of Jack's and put my hand on his cheek.

"Yes...that had something to do with it but also I read the black book, there's some interesting stuff in there." I took my hand away from his cheek and figured might as well be the bearer of bad news.

"I'll start a connection so you may speak with your guardian."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" Jack looked like he was about to cry, which I hated, I was still mad but his crying won't make me feel better.

"Jack." I placed my hand on his hand and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm not replacing you, sure I'm not happy with what you did but I'm just not gonna drop you over something like that" Jack's mood lightened up but I will saw a few tears fall from his eyes. I hugged Jack, I know we'll be fine all couples, hell, friends go through irritating situations but you just have to step back and how it affects others. "I will however not take you over there anytime soon." Jack lips went to the side, he wasn't happy about his punishment but he knew I could do a lot worse, like dump him or leave. I released Jack and put my lips on his cheek. "I love you." I pressed my forehead against his as we stared at each other, I slowly put my lips on his. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the affection we shared with our lips. Slowly I slipped my tongue between his lips and I moaned as Jack dominated my mouth. Jack pushed his head against mine trying to get complete dominance, I must say this new dominant Jack is some kisser but this better not go to his head.

I can't believe we're kissing with Wuya five steps away, I have to stop this, its nice and passionate but I don't like being watched. I put my hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him of away, just enough to break our kiss. I didn't realize that I hadn't been breathing during the kiss, apparently Jack didn't either as we were both panting. I took my arms back and Jack stood up still blushing with a few pinches of flush across his face, so adorable and he's all mine. Jack walked infront of me and pulled me to my feet, he kissed my neck sending a shiver of pleasure soar through my body. I nearly fell into Jack, I felt weak once I got up, I looked at Jack as I nervously smiled up at him.

"I want to fuck you." Jack caught me completely off guard and some of my sanity came back.

"What?!" _He wants it now? Of all the places, well , my home and school, technically its just the three of us. Of all the times, eh during a tour, technically we leave when we want to. Well still!_

"Come on just a quickie." I stood up straight, at least I regained my strength and focus. I scowled at Jack and crossed my arms.

"No, not now, not here."Jack's mood enraged but I not about to have public sex, I don't care if he's mad, its not gonna happen.

"Why not?! Why is it that when I want sex you don't want to?" Jack put his hands on his hips. I didn't get mad, it wouldn't help this situation or make me feel better so I relaxed my body so I didn't seem threatening.

"You mean this morning? You didn't want sex, you wanted me to let you go, I wouldn't call that sex. And if you wanted sex you should've said something. I have my own things to think about." Jack was still mad but he looked somewhat less tense. "I don't give a damn if you're angry." I saw Jack tense back up, I took ten seconds before I said anything else. I stepped closer to Jack so our bodies were touching, I stared straight into his eyes. "I still love you." Jack completely lightened, he let his hands drop to his side but I knew he's still mad. I wrapped my arms around Jack's waist and laid my head on his shoulder. Jack didn't move, if felt cold with out his embrace but I'll manage.

All of a sudden, my thoughts of two weeks ago came back, I wondered why I would those awful memories come back. I pondered this for a while, I had a feeling that there was something I had to do.

"Couples are just special friends, so treat them like friends. I'm sorry Rai."

"What makes a good friend?" I closed my eyes when I felt Jack's arms wrap around me. I shifted a little so my boner wasn't stabbing his crotch.

"Loyalty, respect, honesty, reliable and stuff like that." When he said honesty I knew what I had to do and I really did not want to say it my feelings told me I had to do this. I took in a deep breath and looked up at Jack but I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth to his face so I went back to resting on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Remember last week? When I wasn't talking."

"Very, I'm sorry if I did something wrong." I felt even worse but I had to get this off my chest.

"It wasn't you, it was me." Jack waited for me to finish, there was a long silence between us. "I had nightmare-ish thoughts everyday about you."

"How bad are we talking?"

"You being executed... by me, each method was different than the last, I hated it, I couldn't even look at you without having horrible those thoughts. " There was another long silence, it was killing me, knives in my heart. I love Jack and saying this, that I thought of killing him everyday for seven days or at all made me feel like garbage.

"Do you love me now?"

"Of coarse, I love you. I always loved you, I just had a very weird...thing going on."

"Then I don't care, I'm glad you told me." I couldn't feel worse, Jack obviously wasn't ok with that, I wasn't either but I wish he didn't lie about it.

"I'm happy to hear that but how do you really feel?" Jack let out a sigh then tightened his grip a little.

"I... When did it start? The...thoughts, what did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything to cause it. It started once I woke up on the day after we...did it well we fell unconscious but have a wild time. Thats also why I left in a huff, I was afraid I'd actually, accidentally do it." I pulled Jack in a tighter hug, tears streaming down my face. I looked up at Jack and kissed him on the lips, I closed my eyes still couldn't bare looking at his face. I felt Jack's hand rub my cheeks and under my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack smiling, I smiled, feeling relieved to finally get that off my chest.

I hugged Jack again closing my eyes and rubbed my unaroused crotch against his, feeling a surge of pleasure when lovie cupped my package. I slipped my hand in his shirt and rubbed his belly.

"We can have fun once we get to your house, if you want." I kissed Jack's neck and for the first time I looked directly over Jack's shoulder. I saw a huge screen (about half the size of a movie theatre screen) hovering over Wuya's desk, it was outlined in green. We were in the middle of the screen. I saw that there were two guys in it, on the left side, was the picture of a young man, he looked like he was about twenty while the other one looked eighteen.

The one on the left had long black or dark green hair, going down his back. He looked like he was from China but also from the U.S, at the same time, if I pondered on this I might give myself a headache. I could only see him from to shoulders up, he looked like he was sitting, up right in a black stoned throne chair. He looked like Although I couldn't see much, he looked like he was in black armor, he was frowning like I shouldn't be doing this. His eyes looked like the ones Jack had a week ago

The other guy had blue hair down to his neck, he looked pretty good, again I could only see from the shoulders to the top of the head. He looked like he was from the U.S but also Scotland. He looked so adorable, he was smiling, he had his hand on his head, I think he was laying down.

"Woah!" I jumped in shock as they caught me off guard.

"Whats wrong?"

"Turn around and see for yourself." Jack turned around in my arms.

"Holy Shit! When did they get here?" Jack jumped at the site of the two.

"I don't know but the one the left looks like he has a stick up his ass." Jack and the blue haired cutie laughed, the cutie laughed a lot harder then Jack, he seem very amused. The other guy wasn't as amused, he gave a low growl, flashed a bit of his teeth in the process, it was kinda sexy.

"Mmm." Oh god Jack likes him, I put my hand on my face and sighed. I felt arms embrace me so I took my hand from my face and looked up. Jack was smiling cheerfully, he kissed me on the cheek. "You know you're the only one I true love." I hugged Jack still a little ticked off but I let it go,_ there are lots of attractive people in the world, single or not you're gonna see them, like the one on the right, I wonder if I could see more of him._ "To be fair, who you do prefer?"I looked over Jack's shoulder, I instantly saw the cute blue haired boy, cheerfully smiling.

"I can't tell, I can only see his, THEIR faces." I bit my lip and looked at Jack, who rubbed my back. I looked back at the floating panel, to see that it was zoommed out. The right one only wore a vest, that covered his nipples, and a dark shade of blue pants. I didn't even glance at the other one, cuz by god this guy could melt hearts with a single glance or the smile. "Wow..." I felt butterflies swarm in my chest, I saw him wink at me, it made my cheek burn. I smiled at him as I rested my head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned around and gasped, in shock and in affection, I'm guessing he was looking at, what I was looking at. I pulled my pulled myself away from the cute hunk and to the left guy. He was in black armor, why? Was he a warlord or something. "Well I wasn't expecting that."

"I'll say, this guy's pretty hot." I growled at Jack, he can't have both!

"You get the one left, _**I **_get the cute one on the right." Jack's head turned slightly.

"Cool, nice armor, dude." Jack walked over to the guy on the left, I just glanced at the guy on the right and slowly walked to him. I covered my crotch, didn't want him to notice my boner, he probably already did once Jack left.

"H-hi." I looked down at the ground but very often looked up to see his smiling face. "...I-i'm Rai-Raimundo..." I couldn't be I was so shy and aroused, I hadn't been like this since Jack told me he loved me.

"Hello." His voice was as sexy as he was. "I'm Discord and how are you?"

"I feel like I just got the best christmas gift this year." It felt good to just say it and I felt my self get a little bolder. "And you?"

"I just made a new friend, I know this might a little soon but how about we meet in person...near the end of the month?" Well he wasn't shy, quiet bold actually. I took some time to

"Sure."

Discord and I talked for a very long time, after a while I wasn't shy anymore. He told me that he was a gay prince and that Chase, the other guy, was his boyfriend and was also a prince. They've been together for three years but don't really communicate just hang out and have sex. Chase's usually tops but once in a while they get into a huge sex fight  
(a fight with bits of sex in it) where Discord usually wins and usually tops. They live in hidden palaces, so they don't have the media butt in and can live in peace.

Discord told me that he has a huge ranch for bunnies were millions live and multiply. I told him that bunnies were my favorit animal and I even told him about the dream I had. He teased me by saying that if I visited his palace, I'd be the one to be fucked. I replied by saying that if it was you then me then a bunny, I'd totally go for it. He asked if I'd go for it, if it was just him and me. I told him of coarse I would. He was very happy to hear that. He said that he too liked to go down a road at booming speeds, it was then that I wanted him to be in my life right now and forever.

Unfortunately Discord had to go take care of an urrgent matter and had to leave but he gave me his phone numers, his house and his cell. At the same time that Chase had to leave, I watched as Discord left, the last thing he said was a complement to my package. He left me blushing, in embarrassment. I looked over at Jack who was walking towards me.

"Well...sorry for just walking away, can you forgive me?" Jack scratched the back of his head, I hugged him.

"Yeah since I had a fun." I looked at Wuya's desk to see Wuya looking like her normal self. "That was very fun, mind if we do it again? soon?" She shook her head.

"We better go home." Jack took my hand and lead me to the door.

"But I still want to see the demons."

"**They **_**were **_the demons!"

"Oh!?, oh yeah I was enjoying the chat so much I forgot they were demons." I scratched the back of my head, smiling.

"Bye Wuya, thanks for introducing us."

"It was my idea!, Well she offered but I was the one took up the offer." Jack stopped and brought me close to his face.

"And thats way I'm rushing home, to thank you; Oh Wuya?" Jack looked at Wuya. "May I borrow the staff? please." I turned to see Wuya nod, I turned back to see Jack smile and he was holding the staff with the brown howling monkey on it.

"Why do you need that thing?" Jack smirked at me and thanked Wuya again. As Jack opened the door I looked at Wuya scared.  
"What am I getting into?" Jack pulled me out of the room before I got a resemblance of a response. We said bye to Mr. Fung and Jack offered him and Wuya to X-mas dinner as a way of saying thank you. Mr. Fung happily agreed and said he ask Wuya then he said good bye. We waved good bye then headed for my bike and once it was all set, we headed home. I parked the bike in the garage in the back, out of way, Jack locked up the garage and we headed to Jack's room.

When we reached his room, we took off our coats and shoes. I threw my shirt on the floor, then I got on the bed and as I looked at Jack, I unbuttoned my pants. He took off his shirt then his socks and took off his pants. His hard cock was poking out of the side of his boxers, I heard a _bzzt _and someone say Ja-; so I looked up to my left, away from the bed, and saw a large black screen with a red dot in the right hand corner.

"What's with the theatre screen? We gonna watch a movie?"

"Wasn't planning on it...does it bother you?"

"Not enough that, I don't want to continue." I looked at Jack who was had his hands on the bed, smiling. "Shall we get started? My love." I slowly pulled the hem of my pants down, revealing the top part ( the base) of my cock, much to Jack's pleasure. He crawled onto the bed then licked the exposed part of my cock and pulled my dick out using his mouth. Thanks to Jack, my cock was all hot and bothered, least now it matched the rest of my body. Jack sat up and we took off the remaining articles of clothing. We tossed them to the side, Jack set the staff on the foot of the bed, to my left, and then we locked ourselves with a deep passionate kiss. I felt completely at peace with my love and completely ready for our future embrace.

As our lips were locked, I laid on my back, I wrapped my arms around my love's neck. I felt Jack's hand rub my butt, so I spread my legs then I felt Jack's hand rub my anus. Waves of pleasure washed over me then a shark of pain ran into me but it was soon drowned by pleasure. I moaned as I felt Jack scissor my hole, I suddenly felt another finger followed by a spike in pleasure forcing me to break the kiss and holler Jack's name. I didn't have to ask as Jack repeated his movements, I didn't always feel the spike but I enjoyed the motion none the less.

Jack removed his magic fingers much to my discomfort, I knew I'd enjoy what came next even more but his fingers still felt amazing. I took the moments to look over Jack's body, only furthering my need for him. Jack looked at me as I panted, he got between my legs then teased my anus by rubbing against it and slightly poking the tip in.

"Jack, stop playing just tip with me." I groaned as Jack stopped, he smirked then slowly added the rest of his meat stick inside me. He didn't hesitate to put it all inside me, all nine inches in one go. I had a little trouble taking it all in, I thanked him for going slowly. He paused for a moment, I forgot that he was waiting for my single, but I wrapped my legs around him and he took that as a signal. He slowly moved a few inches out of me then put them back in, occasionally I'd feel a spike of pleasure that rivaled the ones before. I was flying high on my pleasure cloud, I closed my eyes but I left my mouth open so Jack could hear all the moans, all the begs, all the screams, all the sounds his actions made come from me.

Jack stopped and exited me, my eyes shot open to see him extend his hand, I took it and was brought to me feet, he turned me around and  
re-entered me. I gasped at the intrusion but then moaned as the pleasure came with it. Jack restarted his actions but a little rougher, he would take out a few inches just to thrust them in. I panted and moaned over and over loving every second of it. Jack wrapped one arm around my stomach then wrapped his other one around my chest. Jack's movements quickened giving me a lot chances to moan Jack's name. My legs trembled from being in the same position, for who knows how long. I had conflicting feeling, one part was like my legs hurt, time to move but the other part was this feels so fuckin good.

"Love?"

"Yes dear?" Jack kissed my cheek then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Can we change positions? My legs are aching." Jack thrusted his full length inside me, making my eyes widened in shock and pleasure. Jack stayed still for a moment, leaving me begging for him to move, Jack left my love spot, making me whine and whimper for more. I quickly laid on my back and scooted back. I opened my legs, to see Jack crawling between them, he eased himself back inside me.

He had the staff in his hands and a evil smirk on his face, it frightened me. He was planning something with that thing, I hope he doesn't shove it up me, I doubt I'd be able to handle that. "Hun?"

"Hm?" Jack rose the staff above his head.

"What are you planning?"

"Chase told me that it'd bring us to a higher state of ecstasy and it'll get better with practice, so he said we start as soon as possible. He said you'd love it but it'll hurt **a lot **at first and that you'll be very sore afterwards but that'll wear off. So hun?" I thought for a moment, sounds like starting sex all over again.

"If this doesn't end up well, I don't want you talking to Chase for a while."

"If this only hurts you, I won't want to talk to him." I lean up and wrap my arms and legs around Jack, I felt happy that Jack cared so much for me. "Ready Rai.?" I nodded. "Monkey Staff!"

I looked at Jack with a questioning look only to witness Jack glowing. He grew sideburns along with a small beard while I felt his body develop a more muscular stature. I looked between and saw that he was covered with brown hair, I thought it'd be at least red but he still looked good, well he wasn't bad looking. I then felt hair under my hands, I look at Jack's back to see it covered in brown hair as well as a long brown tail gripping the staff. I turned to look at Jack but I felt something rumbling between my cheeks so I looked down. The base of Jack's cock was covered with brown but the rest looked neatly shavened.

As I looked at it, I noticed that it would shake then expand. The first two expansion were bearable but once I felt the third, I was screaming for the hills. I hardly had a second to breathe before it'd stretch the walls of my anus again. When it finally stopped moving, I was on my back with my wrist to my forehead and my whole lower half acting in immense pain. I looked up at Jack his face changed just like the rest of him, his face seemed more primitive, like a monkey. _Ohhh that's why it's called the Monkey Staff it makes ya look like a monkey. Does this mean he'll act like one too?_

I cringed as I suddenly felt Jack's waistline against my balls, the pain hit me like a bullet train and it left me speechless. Tears streamed down my face as Jack hammered away at my spilt hole, I screamed for Jack to stop or to slow down but that just made he go faster. I tried to push him off but I had no power to do anything, I wish he'd stop, I know I won't be walking for a while. My screams of pain were rivaled by Jack's screeches of pleasure, least he was happy.

After a while, may an hour, I lost feeling in my lower half so I stopped screaming but Jack kept at it. _I fucking hate Chase. _I looked at the floating black screenpast the foot of the bed. I stared at that, not thinking or moving, except for Jack colliding into me over and over, hardly blinking. Monkey Jack laid down in front of me, he screeched and with a glow was brought back to normal.

"You don't look too good hun, are you ok?" I couldn't muster(garther) up the energy to do anything other than look at him. Jack grew concerned at my lack of anything but I was too tired to try any more today. Jack's voice was frantic and full of sadness but the sound of sleep was louder them him, I saw rivers of tears pour down his face as my eyes slowly shut.

_My eyes open to see a grassy vally with a big tree and someone with blue hair sitting in front of a river. That hair looks familiar, I walk over to the river and sit next to the person. With a closer inspection, the person turns out to be a crying Discord._

_"What's the matter, your highness?" Discord's tears turns out to be the reason there's a river here. _

_ "I'm so sorry for what has happened to you the these last few days." Discord looked me in the eyes. "Its all my fault." Discord turned his head to look at the river._

_"What do you mean?" _

_ "I'm the reason you didn't talk with Jack for a week and had those murderous thoughts about him." I couldn't believe my ears, he was so nice when we chatted how could he be the cause of almost ruining my relationship? "And the reason that what just happened, happened." Impossible Chase lied to Jack to hurt me. _

_"H-how?" _

_ "I was jealous of how much you loved Jack and not me, so I tried to stop it but you overcame that with the help of that boy Clay, you should have him over for Jack dinner party as a way of saying thanks." Rage filled me, Discord stopped crying and looked at me with regret all over his face. _

_"I can't believe you almost destroyed the best thing in my life!" I stood up, I didn't want to have him in my life any more. "Well now tell me how you're responsible for destroying my ass!" Discord flinched a little. _

_ "Since I hurt Jack, emotionally, Chase took revenge on me through you and Jack. He didn't want to but he said I needed to learn a lesson. The monkey treatment does feel good, but he did something and changed it, for that one time. Again I'm so very sorry." _

_ "I knew that was a bad idea but I got curious, well to avoid any more trouble from you guys, I'll keep my distance for, who knows how long. I'm sure Jack will too." I walked away from Discord, __"I had such high hopes, but they're waisted on you."__ Walked I away, I heard Discord resume crying but I didn't care, not anymore. There was a bright flash of white light I shielded my eyes._

I opened my eyes to see that it was day again and Jack was sleeping next to me, he had his arms around me. I snuggled up close to my lover and thought about Clay. Clay was a major reason I'm back with Jack, seems only fair to invite him over. I wondered how Clay was, I really only miss school if I'm sick or injured, I wonder if he's worried about me.

I looked at Jack, he was sleeping peacefully, I laid my hand on his chest and gently rubbed it. His grip tightened around me but not uncomfortably. I hugged Jack then rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Jack move in his sleep, now he was on his back. My hands trailed down to Jack's cock, I rubbed it up and down trying my best not to wake Jack up. I lifted the sheets and saw Jack's semi-hard cock. I changed my position so that I was sucking Jack's cock, my butt wasn't covered by the plain sheet and my legs were next to Jack's sides.

As I bobbed my head head, I wondered how I was able to move so easily after what happened last night. It didn't make any sense, I wonder if it has anything to do with _them_. I shook that thought away and focused on helping myself to Jack's body. I felt hands roam over my sides and end between my legs. It seemed a little too big to be Jack's but we're the only ones here so who else could it be? I decided to see how much of Jack I could swallow so I eased myself down, inch by inch, until I reached my goal.

The hands on my crotch went, back and forth quickly furthering my arousal. I lightly moaned as the hand groped me, I guess Jack liked this kind of wake up call. I winced as Jack pressed his finger inside me, it was larger than I remember, guess he grew over night or it was a side effect. I gasped as he forced another finger inside me but moaned they toyed with me. The fingers explored my inside like they didn't know what would do what, I tried to keep up my current action but I wanted to lay my head down on his leg and just pump it.

I knew Jack had magic fingers but god I didn't expect him to be this good, he had me shivering in pleasure with a third. I felt an absence of pleasure, for a second, then felt two fingers inside me. The fingers separated, I gave a shocked grunt as my ass was slightly stretched. The fingers let my ass relax for a moment then two more joined in and stretched my ass a bit more than before. My body tensed up in pain, Jack took his fingers out and rubbed my butt. I removed Jack's cock from my mouth and panted heavily. I suddenly felt Jack's tongue go up and down my crack then circle my hole. A smile appeared on my face as I laid my head on my arm. Soft moans escaped me as Jack licked around my hole, I gasped when Jack glided his tongue inside me. His seemed larger, wider and all over the place. I couldn't think to do anything other than try to more pleasure. I backed up on to Jack's tongue, it swirled inside me making my moans beg for me.

He removed his tongue, to my discomfort, however he instantly began poking my hole with something hard but small. He slowly pushed it in, I bit the the blanket covering me, in the process I exposed a little bit of my back. He started to twist the rod inside me_, why was he fucking he with the monkey rod ? Well least it felt terrific._ He pushed the rod further inside me as he twisted it. My cock was bouncing and was about to blow. I reached down there but he beat me to it, he shoved the rod into me and I came when it thouched a pleasure shark.

My body collapsed onto his and I panted completely exhausted. I crawled off Jack through the covers then routed back to him but this time we were face to face. I laid my head on his shoulder when I heard a _click_, I looked back to find the black screen gone. _Finally._ I rested my head on Jack til I felt my strength return to me. When it did I quickly got out of bed and put on my boxers. I was starving so I went down stairs. I was at the bottom of the stairs, I turned and walked into the kitchen. I opened cabinet after cabin but I couldn't find something to eat.

I heard three knocks on the door, so I walked up to the door and opened it slightly. I saw a slightly older, somewhere in his late twenties, he had striking resemblance to Jack. As I observed him I noticed, he had a visable muscular figure contained inside his suit, my eyes traveled down, he looked well endowed. I looked back up to his face to see him smirking, he looked exactly like an older, muscular Jack.

"Can I help you?"

"Why I believe you can, say why are you in my house?" He's tone was light and unthreatening but I now knew I was to Jack's father.

"I'm hanging out with Jack. Umm I guess you want to come in now huh?" I opened the door so he could come in and headed for the kitchen. "Do you know where the cereal is? If there is any." I opened a corner cabinet to find herbs and spices. I let out a sigh and closed the cabinet. I turned around to bump Jack's dad. "Sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your nice suit." I avoided eye contact instead I stared at the ground. My eyes traveled up a bit to his crotch, I only reason I'm not kicking myself and doing this is because he looks like Jack, I want a glimpse of what the future beholds. He had quiet the bulge and it didn't seem like he was turned on, not that I'm surprised, he's married to a female.

"Don't worry about I was planning on buying a brand new one. You don't have to be so shy I don't bite." I glanced up at him, I was so embarrassed, Jack's dad is like the king of the business empire and I'm in my underwear.

"You're taller than I imagined, maybe it's because you're so close." I looked downward diagonally.

"Does that bother you?" I was about to say "yes" but this way he can't see my underwear.

"No."

"Good, I'd hate to have you feel uncomfortable." Mr. Spicer leaned his body on to mine, I looked up at him in shock as he reached for something above me. He looked down at me with a smile. I could feel his crock against my stomach. I blushed and looked straight ahead, I could see his belly, it also looked like Jack's, I fought the urge to hug him. I caught a glimpse of his underwear, not a big deal if he was just some guy but this guy's loaded. A box of cereal was brought in front of my face. "You wanted it correct?"

"Sweet." I took the box and put it on the kitchen table, in the middle of the kitchen, three feet away. I put the cereal on the glass table, "Where can I-" Mr. Spicer handed me a plastic bowl, "Thanks, but-" then he gave me a metal spoon, "Thank you, you have any milk?" Mr. Spicer pointed to the frigid next to me, I turned my head to see a steel frigid. I walked over to the frigid then opened it.

"Should be near the bottom." I bent over and peered into the cold frig (Is this how you spell it?). It was almost empty.

"I don't see any milk." Suddenly I felt something hard press against my butt, pushing me forward. I accidentally whimpered when I felt Mr. Spicer's "hard thing" press against me. He started to move around, I tried to distract my mind from sex but it didn't work. I looked up and saw a full cartin of milk. "Found it." I backed up into Mr. Spicer then paused. Luckily for me, he quickly moved back and I got out from the uncomfortable position. I stretched my back then grabbed the milk. I put the milk against my crotch hoping that it'd cool it down. I turned around and quickly sat down. I set the milk on the table and made my breakfast. Mr. Spicer told me about his co-workers, and boring stuff like that but every now and then, there'd be something to grab my attention. At some points during his speeches he got closer and closer to me. By the end of his first of two speeches, he was next to me and had an arm around me. 

Mr. Spicer began to lean closer to me while I finished my cereal.

"What the** hell **are you doing?!" I looked up to see Jack, fully dressed, glaring at his dad.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**~Author's Note~**  
I hope you, reader, enjoyed this. I know some parts may be weird that's I never know what to expect when I writing, so I may plan it with PA but I'll end up using PV. I got 3 reviews last ch. (YaY) but this time **I won't continue w/ out 5 reviews**. P.S. I hope this story is at least 10k(words) like last ch. I'mma do my best to have all ch.s over 10k(in words) Excluding ~A.N~'s. Happy Readings! Chow.


End file.
